


Castiel learns to enjoy the little things

by Askook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askook/pseuds/Askook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic, so it's kinda short. It's based off of a pic I saw on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel learns to enjoy the little things

"Dean, I do not understand" Castiel held his ice cream cone gingerly.   
"What don't you understand Cass? It's ice cream! You just eat it!" Dean happily licked his ice cream cone while Sam ate his frozen yogurt.   
"With my tongue?"   
Sam chuckled, "I told you he should have gotten the yogurt for his first time"  
Sam and Dean watched as Cass brought his cone to his mouth. He stuck his tongue awkwardly out of his mouth and touched it to the ice cream. A look of wonder crossed his usually composed face and Cass suddenly shoved the ice cream into his mouth.   
"Cass! What are you doing?" Dean exclaimed, almost dropping his own cone.   
"Dean," the angel said with reverence in his voice, "I love ice cream!"


End file.
